


The Race

by Ellabee15



Series: Stormy Weather [16]
Category: Black Panther (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: He had to know he couldn't win.





	

The shadow moved in the trees. Ororo could see it all around her. One second by her side, the next above, slightly behind, but never ahead. He had to know he couldn't win. She smiled to herself, confidence surging through her veins like lightning as she flew. Ducking under vines, she could feel the jungle heat and humidity roll over her as she rode the winds forward.

The jungle was dark and teeming with life. She parted the currents of air slightly to feel it on her skin, absorbing the atmosphere, the vibrating wilderness of her surroundings. Turning so her back faced the ground, she looked to the canopy the small pinpricks of light filtering in through the trees too small to reach her face. She should feel trapped, enclosed. And yet...all she felt was exhilaration.

"You are getting too confident." His voice rumbled in her ear. She turned just in time to see his sleek form dart over her. Grabbing a vine he swung ahead of her. Ororo's eyes flashed and her lips curled into a smile. She pushed herself. Ahead she could see T'Challa, shoulders rolling as he went from branch to branch; so precise, elegant.

The tree line was ahead. The light was getting brighter, the trees thinning. Using one final puff of wind, she reached out and grabbed T'Challa by the waist, pulling him with her. They rolled in the air, T'Challa allowing himself to be pulled by her.

They landed in a heap outside the tree line. Rolling through the grass, Ororo let out a triumphant laugh as she pinned him to the ground, his wrists above his head. The mask of the panther looked up at her, his eyes wise and sparkling with amusement, though she could tell the fight hadn't quite left him.

"I believe I win." She said. T'Challa let out a rumbling laugh that went through his chest and shook her as she settled on him. She shivered slightly.

"If that is what you believe, my love." He replied. " But it appears you will have to contend yourself with sharing your victory." His hips flexed slightly and she tightened her grip on his wrists. "Though you have no one to blame but yourself."

She hummed, letting the residual adrenaline from the race thrum through her. "I felt the bruise to your ego would be too much to handle." T'Challa laughed again. She felt the need to remove his mask, see the man beneath it. Loosing his grip on his wrists, she pulled off his mask. T'Challa smiled at her, his freed hands going to her waist.

"My love, you are a terrible liar."

She took one of his hands in hers, running her fingers over the various callouses. Such strong decisive hands; indicative of the character of the man they belonged to. "We are equals, T'Challa. This victory is easy for me to share with you as you already share half of my heart."

T'Challa's fingers tightened around hers bringing her hand to his chest "As you do mine."

The adrenaline had worn off, but her breathing hadn't slowed. Her heart raced as she tightened her fingers, bunching them in the front of his suit. The vibranium plates zinged as the electricity in the air around them crackled. T'Challa's eyes darkened as he waited for her to make the first move. Rolling her hips, she let her instincts take over. Lifting herself off him, she stood over T'Challa. The wounded look of surprise in his eyes melted when she fixed him with a hungry gaze.

"Remove your suit." She demanded. T'Challa nodded.

"Yes goddess." He stood, easily removing the Panther suit. He was at ease with his nudity, the sun making his skin glisten. She reached for the fastening of her cape, letting it fall. Her suit was next, sliding down her body. T'Challa watched as it went over every curve, the material brushing her skin as T'Challa's gaze burned through her. Reaching out her hand, she pulled him against her, her lips fusing to his as the rush of the race, mixed with the love she felt for T'Challa and the desire that was always brimming beneath the surface when he was near.

He pressed her against a tree, the bark was covered in moss, making it soft. She moaned, the humidity around them doubling as she lifted her leg over his hips, feeling the press of his erection against her core. "My king." She breathed.

"Ororo." He searched her eyes for an invitation. She looked up at the sky before making the decision for him. Lifting her hips, she reached for him, guiding him inside her. She hissed at the fullness, her chest tightening as T'Challa braced himself against the tree, breathing heavily. They moved together, the sun beating down on them as Ororo's cries mingled with T'Challa's low groans. She felt alive, invigorated. Arching her back, she looked up at the sky. Clouds rushed in, rain pouring as she fell over the edge. T'Challa gasped as she tightened her legs, pulsing, shaking around him. He was helpless to do anything but follow.

They caught their breath, their foreheads pressed against each other. Their skin and sweat fused. Ororo almost felt as though she could no longer tell where she ended and he began. He smiled, his lips finding hers.

"Shuri will send a search party after us." She murmured. T'Challa groaned, pulling out of her and stepping back, steadying her as her feet hit the ground.

"Must you mention my sister so soon after our love making?" He groaned, looking up at the sky. The clouds were dissipating slowly. He brushed his fingers over her hips. "But you are probably correct."

"Do not sound so surprised my love." She said, moving past him to gather her clothes. Pulling them on, she turned to watch him dress himself into the panther suit.

"Now what?" He said, amused by her watching him. "Think you can resist?"

"Of course." She tilted her head, feeling the wind surging through her as she rose above the grass. The awe and love in his eyes made the blood sing in her veins. She sent a small wind his way, letting it caress his face before pushing him back. She laughed at his shocked expression. "I'll race you back."


End file.
